Aurra Sing: The Prey
by Fated Xtasy
Summary: After leaving the young Boba Fett in the hands of the Republic, Aurra is plagued with doubt and even more strange, she is plagued with regret. Now the Bounty Huntress finds herself trapped by Republic forces on a Separatist controlled planet. Boba Fett and Aurra Sing, two products of the Jedi, are their fates intertwined? or are they destined to be Prey?


Blaster fire rained down upon her, the sky was covered by a hive ships, red and blue streaks painted the red sky of the Planet – an explosion drew her attention away from the sky and brought her back down to reality, she was being hunted down by the Republic and they had finally caught up with her. Another bolt of blaster fire passed through the air and nearly grazed her cheek, her heart nearly stopped beating, she had been in too many 'close calls' as of late and she was tired of it, gripping her twin blaster pistols tightly, she rose from her cover and sent a barrage of fire towards the clones. If she was going to die, she would take as many as she could with her – she hit three targets and watched as they fell to the ground, void of all life. When she killed a clone another two would rise to take his place, she was surrounded, tired and above all she was alone – she would die alone. "Fitting" she whispered to herself. "A failed padawan and a useless bounty hunter, a traitor, a coward" She closed her eyes, raised her hands and came out of her cover. "I surrender!" The clones all readily aimed their blasters at her. "Kill me; I'm through with all of this! I'm tired of running, kill me now!" she demanded and dropped her weapons, she was done with running, she was done with the sleepless nights, she needed to die and be released from her personal hell - the hum of a lightsaber brought her back from her thoughts, she turned her head and faced the direction from where the noise had come from, A Kel Dor stood fifteen paces away from her, his blue blade shined brightly in the light of dusk. "You" she called.

"Greetings, Padawan. It is good you have surrendered, I am glad I was not forced to use my weapon" He deactivated his lightsaber and continued. "You were difficult to find. The order had thought that you would attempt to rescue the boy, but after a month of waiting, your former master and I knew you would not return for him, it was not within your nature and our suspicions were proven correct"  
She felt her anger boil, she'd give anything to see the Kel Dor master dead, He must have sensed her anger, because immediately after he motioned for his troopers to back away. Aurra couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips. "It was not an easy task – tracking you down, your master always said you were … difficult to sense and your talent with stealth and sabotage only made it much harder on us, but even you could not escape justice-" Aurra scoffed at the Kel Dor and rolled her eyes.

"Save your sanctimonious speech for someone gives a damn Koon! I care nothing for the ramblings of the Jedi or those of the Sith, they're both the same to me, so either kill me or shut the hell up, simple as that" Plo Koon stared at her, he was calm on the surface – but Aurra sensed his anger, she had struck a nerve – good, someone needed to put the Jedi in their place.

"Aurra Sing, for your crimes against the republic and The Order, you are hereby placed under arrest and will be imprisoned, By order of the supreme chancellor himself."

Aurra raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to her right. Plo Koon ignored her and motioned for the clones to cuff her, Aurra could have sent them flying with a force blast, but she decided against it, she had no way of defending herself against Plo Koon and doubted a blaster would be of any help considering how their last encounter went. The clone troopers quickly and forcefully lead her into one of their gunships. "Plo Koon!" she called for the Kel Dor over loud roaring of the ships engine. "It wouldn't be wise to leave a force user alone with troopers like these" Through the force she felt the Jedi master worry, he spoke with - someone she assumed was originally supposed to watch over her and began to make his way towards her while the other was making his way to the other gunship. Aurra smiled, Jedi were always so easy to toy with.

"I'm glad you'll be joining me, Koon." The Jedi master said nothing.

Aurra closed her eyes, instantly she felt Plo Koon tense, as if she was gathering dark energies. She smiled; Jedi had always been very fun to toy with. But she didn't want to think of that- of them. Her mind drifted to her former friend – her only friend. "Boba" She whispered and surprised herself when she heard the name come out. None of the clones heard her – not even the Kel Dor, she hated what the child had done to her, ever since she had left him at the mercy of the Jedi, she felt angry – not at the jedi, not at the republic , but rather, at herself. The boy had placed his trust in her and she had broken it, just like her master broke her trust, she was no better than them. The irony of it all amused her.

The ship stopped and the Jedi – Plo Koon, seemed to be skeptical about something, whatever it was, Aurra didn't give a damn, her time had come to an end, her story was finished.

"What is going on?" Plo Koon asked one of the clone commanders.

"Sir, we're experiencing some difficulties with the port engines, it's nothing major, sir, but we can't get the ship in the air with a damaged engine, we're going to need to make a stop at Charlie base general"

Aurra felt the Jedi's anger spike

"We have a top priority prisoner here, Commander, we cannot delay!" The clone gave no response. Koon knew that he would get none. Aurra was a dangerous being, if she somehow managed to – No; he shook the thought out of his head. "Commander, signal Charlie base, I want a Ship ready for lift off by the time we arrive, is that clear?" The clone nodded and quickly turned towards the cockpit.

"Careful, Jedi, anger leads to the dark side" She taunted. "What would the public say if one of its heroes were to fall to the dark side?"

He ignored her. Aurra welcomed the silence, despite all that had happened; she held no regrets – save one, leaving Boba to the Jedi. "How is he?" The question caused the Kel Dor to raise an eyebrow – he seemed to genuinely shocked – am I considered that heartless?

After a few moments passed, Plo Koon cleared his throat and spoke up. "The boy is none of your concern Aurra, You have poisoned his mind and –"

Aurra shot Plo Koon a cold glare – her eyes showed nothing but hatred, darkness surrounded her. "I did my best to raise him, I was taught him to survive, to fight. Were it not for me-"

"Were it not for you, the boy would have never been set on this path, were it not for your on grudge against the Jedi, He would have lived a normal life, you are the cause of his downfall Sing!"

"I am the cause of his downfall!?" Aurra rose her from seat and landed a force augmented kick on the Kel Dor's stomach that sent him flying backwards and dented the Durasteel of the gunship, instantly the clones aimed their weapons at Aurra, but she didn't care. "A Jedi, was the one that killed his father, A Jedi ruined his life! Don't you dare blame me for the failings of your council – the murder of that boy's father! I was not the cause of his hatred; you Jedi did nothing to help him! From his point of view – from my point of view; the jedi are the real evil in the galaxy!"

Neither Plo Koon nor the clones said anything, Aurra breath and the hum of engines filled the void of silence. She slumped back in her seat and hung her head back. "Protectors of the galaxy my foot, you and your ilk are nothing more than glorified murders and guards to politicians."

No one said anything. Aurra felt herself tire, the battle had consumed her energy and whatever she had left had already been used in her force –augmented kick. Her eyes closed and sleep took her away. She didn't care if they killed her in her sleep – she'd welcome the release, hope for it. But she knew that her release would never come - it was not the jedi way. Finally, she let herself rest with no worries.

**A/N**: Hey there everyone, Fate here, I haven't been doing much uploading but that's because i've been focusing on making Respect Threads over on ComicVine. I've also have started this new fanfic called "Fate of the Force." but i doubt i'll post it here. Anyway, this was done a while ago and inspired by well, how much I love Aurra Sing and Boba Fett, they're so cute together and I'd love to see their relationship develop in the new canon(If any of you guys are artists, please draw them together lol) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this , if you did please let me know and I'll turn this into a short series or something. Please let me know what you think and R&amp;R. Big thank you to those that follow me and rate my stories, i really appreciate it. Anyway guys, stay awesome and I will see you in the next one. — Fated Xtasy


End file.
